Hometown Intuition
by AleeBee123
Summary: I know it's been done before but I'm going to give it a shot. When Nick goes home for a family event what kind of drama ensue? Will the romance spread to a certain pair of CSIs?
1. The Invitation

**I know this has been done before but I thought I would give it a try so please tell me what you think. Now I have only been watching the show for a couple weeks so if some of my facts aren't right I'm sorry (I understand it really does make a difference) so if I something really wrong feel free to tell me, but it is my story so something things might get fudged just to fit the plot. If there are any typos again I'm sorry I do proof read but I have a tendency to miss a few. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter One: The Invitation **

Nick Stokes stumbled into his one bedroom apartment just as the clock struck 3. After working a double shift and then going to the diner with Warrick and Greg he was so tired he barley registered the mail that was getting crumpled under his boots. Seven hours later he was woken up by the shrill of a loud ringing. Groping for the offending item he rolled onto his back checking the call I.D.

"Stokes," he mumbled into the speaker.

"Hey, it's me," Sara Sidle said, noting the sleep that laced Nick's voice, "did I wake you up?"

"Kinda," he replied rubbing at his tired eyes, "but I needed to get up anyway," he stated, cutting off her apologies.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just wondering if I could get a ride to the lab. My car is refusing to start," she explained.

Nick threw his legs over the side of the bed letting out a groan as his body protested the movement. "Yeah that's fine. Pick you up in an hour?" he asked rolling his head side to side, trying to get out the kinks to no avail.

"Ok, I'll be ready," Sara let out a sigh of relief.

The pair exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Setting the phone down next to him Nick let out another groan as he got up to take a shower and get ready for work.

50 minutes later he was pulling up outside Sara's small, stucco house.

"Hey," Sara smiled as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"Hey," Nick smiled back, cranking the car.

"Thanks for giving me a lift. I don't know why it's not starting, I just got the oil changed a week ago and they said everything was fine."

"If you want I can give it a look when I drop you off," he offered.

"That would be great, thanks," Sara smiled again.

"No Problem."

The car ride was relatively quiet after that. Nick hummed along to a country song that was playing on the radio and Sara began to make a mental check list of all the paperwork she still needed to complete. Pulling up to the lab Nick killed the engine and looked over at Sara.

"Earth to Sara," he sang waving his hand in front of her face.

Blinking rapidly she shook her head clearing her thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking about how I had to finish the reports on the Anderson Case and Wesley Greene Murder."

"Oh yeah how did that one turn out for ya?" Nick asked referring to the case Sara had worked with Greg last week.

Getting out of the car the pair walked into the lab. "Turns out it was the girlfriend's brother. He spotted Greene at a bar feeling up a waitress and cornered him in the alley, asked why he was hitting on some girl while his pregnant sister was at home wondering where her boyfriend was. By that time Greene had had quite a few beers and just kept putting his foot in his mouth, after a particularly sexist comment the brother just grabbed the metal pole by the door and started swinging." Sara recounted shrugging her shoulders.

"Whew, that sounds like quite a fiasco." Nick whistled while pouring him and Sara a cup of coffee.

Nodding her head Sara silently agreed, even though it was not an especially gruesome case it still was unfortunate a life was lost. "God I hope this is Greg's Blue Hawaiian. I really need something stronger then muddy water," she whispered. Her taste buds were rewarded with the heavenly jolt of good caffeine. Just then Catherine walked in with Warrick discussing their latest case.

"Hey guys," Nick nodded bringing the mug up to his lips.

"Hey man," Warrick replied, "did you catch the highlights on the Lakers' game last night?"

"Nah, I was so tired I went straight to bed."

"So how's your case going Nicky?" Catherine asked stirring sugar into her own cup of coffee.

"I'm at a dead end right now Cath," Nick sighed. He had been assigned a break-in at a jewelry store off the strip but so far he had no leads. The perps were smart and left no print, hair, or any other traces behind.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out," she reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

Grissom appeared in the door way looking at a slip in his hand. "Ok everyone, time for assignments." Looking at the pieces of paper he read off the cases. "Nick I want you to keep on with the jewelry store robbery. Warrick you and Greg have a DB at the Bellagio. Cath you're with me on a body out in Henderson and Sara finish up that paperwork and have it to me by the end of shift." He looked up as everyone nodded in unison.

"Hey, anyone seen Greg?" Warrick asked.

"Right here," he shouted walking through the door with wet hair and his shirt roughly tucked into his jeans."Sorry I over slept," he smiled sheepishly.

With a growl in frustration Grissom repeated his assignment to him. "Ok everyone get to work."

With that everyone went in different directions.

After shift that night Nick dropped Sara off at her place and checked her car realizing that her battery was dead causing her starter motor to not work.

"Thanks for looking at it," Sara sighed running her hand through her short brown hair.

"No problem. Do you need a ride to work tomorrow?" Nick asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"It's nothing. I'll pick you up same time?" he asked climbing into his Denali.

"Sounds good," Sara nodded her head watching Nick get into his car.

Once he got back to his place Nick headed straight for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. With water in hand he walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the mail off the table top: _Bill, bill, bill_, _fancy looking envelope._ He sat down the rest of the stack and studied the large ivory envelope in his hand; the return address said it was from his parents in Dallas. Quickly he tore into the paper to find out its contents. He pulled out a fancy invitation of some sort, lifting the parchment paper he squinted at the elegant font and read

MR. AND MRS. WILLIAM STOKES

REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE MARRIAGE OF THEIR DAUGHTER

RACHEL ELISE

TO

PATRICK TYLER CAMPBELL

SATURDAY THE THRITHY-FIRST OF MARCH

TWO THOUSAND AND TWELVE

FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING

Nick read and reread the invitation before leaning back in his seat and letting out deep huff. He didn't even know his youngest sister was seeing anyone much less engaged! Suddenly it felt like it had been much longer than two years since he had been home. Quickly getting up Nick walked back to the fridge and exchanged his water for a beer.

**A/N Please review!**


	2. A Call Home

**Chapter Two: A Call Home**

Nick was sitting on the couch watching ESPN when his phone started ringing, checking the caller I.D. he let out a deep sigh before turning off the TV and flipping his phone open.

"Hi mom," Nick smiled into the phone.

"Nick, honey did you get your sister's invitation?" Jillian Stokes asked her youngest son.

"Yeah, I did," Nick shifted into a more upright position before speaking again, "I didn't even know Rachel had a boyfriend not to mention a fiancé. When'd that happen?" Nick asked his mother, a protective tone creeping into his voice.

Jillian let out a little sigh before continuing, "she met Patrick at work about a year ago and then he proposed to her on Christmas Eve."

"Well why didn't anyone call me?" Nick demanded.

"Well if you came home more than every few years maybe you would have known," she accused her son.

Rubbing a hand down his face Nick groaned again, _here we go_, he thought, "Mom we've been over this; I had to work on Christmas."

"Yes and I supposed you had to work on Thanksgiving too."

"As a matter of fact I did," Nick stated

"Well it's pointless to argue this now," Jillian cleared her throat, "will you be making it to your sister's wedding Nicholas?"

"Of course I will Mom."

"And will you be bringing anyone with you? Maybe a special friend?" Jillian hinted.

Nick rolled his eyes at his mother's antics, "hadn't planned on it."

Jillian let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh Nicky you have to bring someone. A mother needs to be reassured her son is staying out of trouble. They don't call it 'sin city' for nothing you know," she cried.

Throwing his head back on the couch Nick mentally kicked himself for letting the conversation go this far. "Mom seriously I'm 31 years old I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh now don't be ridiculous Nicky. I didn't say that. I just want to know you are doing alright," Jillian defended.

"I 'm doing fine Mom."

"Ok well if you think of anyone you want to bring just let me know ok?"

"I will." Nick reassured her.

After another hour of catching up they hung up with the promise to call in a few days.

Noticing he only had two hours left until shift started and he still had to pick up Sara, Nick reluctantly got off the couch and began to get ready for work. On his way to his room he couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he brought someone to the wedding, the only question was who?

**A/N Please review!**


	3. Finding a Date

**Chapter Three: Finding a Date**

As Nick drove to Sara's his mind kept wondering back to the conversation he had with his mother. It could be nice to have someone to take to the wedding, and then he wouldn't have to dance alone or make any awkward conversations with ex-girlfriends. But who would he ask? Just then the car door opened and Sara hopped in.

"Hey, looked like you were thinking pretty hard there cowboy," Sara raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, just thinking about a talk I had with my mom," Nick replied backing out of Sara's driveway.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sara prompted.

After a slight pause Nick took a deep breath and started his story. "My sister Rachel is getting married at the end of the month and my mom called to ask if I was going to the wedding…"

"Are you?" Sara interrupted.

"Of course I am! She's the last to get married…"

"Besides you," she interrupted again.

"Besides me," he agreed, "anyway my mom started asking me if I was going to bring someone and when I told her no she started going on about how she wanted to make sure I was living right and staying out of trouble."

"That's reasonable."

"Yeah, but I mean I'm a grown man; I really don't need my mother checking up on me."

Shrugging Sara looked out the window as the city rolled by. "You know I've only been to two weddings in my entire life," she whispered.

Nick looked at her as if she had just grown a third head. "Get outta here!" he exclaimed.

She gave a little laugh before shaking her head, "No the first one was when I was 10. It was my cousin's wedding, my mom's niece," she clarified, "we were never very close to them but she was being polite. It was fun, I don't really remember much of it, but I remember it was fun. The next one was when I was working in San Francisco, a girl in the lab was getting married and since it was relatively small she invited everyone on our shift."

"And what did you think of your first grown-up wedding?" he smirked at her.

She shrugged again, "it was alright, the best part was the open bar."

"Did you catch the bouquet?" smirked again.

"No, I found that part kind of silly."

"Oh come on Sidle it's tradition." Nick teased.

"A pointless one at that," she countered.

"Has anyone ever told you you need to get out more?"

Looking over at him Sara playfully punched him. "As a matter of fact I think a certain Texan co-worker might have mentioned it but I just brushed it off as him just being a jackass."

"Hey I resent that!" Nick joked. He turned to look at Sara, with her eyes twinkling with mischief and her smile just wide enough that he could see that little gap between her two front teeth she looked so carefree. "You should come with me," the words popped out before he knew what he was saying.

Suddenly her smile faltered. "What?" she asked stunned.

Even though he didn't mean to ask, looking at her now he surely didn't regret it. "You should come to the wedding with me, like I told you my mom is dying to meet someone from my Vegas life."

"Nick I don't think…"

"Oh come on Sara. Please, it will be fun I promise. You can meet my family, they can meet you, and you can add another wedding to your list," he smiled hoping to sway her decision with a little Texas charm.

Biting her lip Sara contemplated the pros and cons. It might be nice to meet Nick's family and lord knows she could use a vacation. Plus it would be a great opportunity to dig up some dirt on her colleague. However she would be opening herself up to complete strangers. The corners of her mouth formed a small smile knowing she already had her answer, "yeah, ok. I'll go to the wedding with you. Under one condition Stokes."

"And what might that be?"

"I get the window seat," she smirked, eyes shining again.

A grin broke out on Nick's faces causing the lines around his eyes form, "deal!"

**A/N Please review!**


	4. Head Up in the Clouds

**Chapter Four: Head Up in the Clouds**

Three weeks later Nick and Sara sat at the gate in McCarran International waiting for their flight. Sara sat with her legs crossed flipping through a forensics magazine she had bought just for the trip while Nick people watched. He spotted a woman in her early twenties who had a baby strapped to her chest and another little girl's hand clutched tightly in her own. They were walking so fast Nick thought they might break out into a sprint at any moment. _Probably a single mom going home to see her folks,_ Nick's mind formulated a story for the bustling family. Next his eyes landed on a man well into his fifties, he was talking into his cell phone, _calling his wife to let her know he landed safety_, Nick noted as he caught the man rolling his eyes. Luggage in hand the guy walking towards a young girl dressed in a stylish pant suit, a_n intern to take advantage of, _Nick thought bitterly. Just then the intercom crackled and announced that their flight was now boarding.

Sara packed up her magazine and went to grab her carry-on when she noticed still Nick hadn't moved. When she turned to look at him he was gazing off into space. "Hey, are you alright?" Sara asked tenderly, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Huh?" Nick asked. He had missed Sara's words but the hand on his leg did not go unnoticed.

"Are you ok? You looked a little distracted there," Sara provided again, standing from her chair and reached out her hand to help Nick up.

Shaking his head "Oh no, I'm fine, just thinking," he replied, taking Sara's outstretched hand. Once he was standing both turned and gathered their bags before making their way towards the plane.

They quickly found their seats and Nick offered to put their bags in the over-head. Sara handed him her bag before sliding out of the aisle and into her seat. "So do you always demand the window seat?" Nick teased.

Nick was still putting their luggage up when she looked up at him which had caused his worn out Texas A&M T-shirt to rise up revealing a glimpse of his toned stomach. Sara could feel the blush creeping up the back of her neck as she tried to look away. "No, only when people are in dire need of a wedding date," Sara tried to hide her blush by looking down at her hands.

"Well I really appreciate you coming with me," Nick told her sincerely, plopping down in his seat next to her.

"Don't mention it," Sara brushed off looking up to meet Nick's eyes and when she did she was startled by their proximity. The only thing separating them was the armrest and their faces were only inches apart. Suddenly it seemed like someone had sucked all the air out of the plane and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Thankfully the pilot's voice boomed over the speakers announcing that they were ready for takeoff and to fasten their seat belts. Sara let out a shaky breath and tore her gaze away from Nick's.

"So tell me about your family," Sara brought up once they were safely in the air.

Nick thought about this for a second before starting. "Well I have five sisters and one brother, eight nieces and four nephews."

"Wow, well we know who dominates in your family," Sara laughed.

"You're telling me, "Nick laughed along. "My sister Rachel is the one getting married, she's a year older than me and I have never met her fiancé," Nick laughed at Sara's raised eyebrows, "yeah that's what I said. Anyway, we've always been really close. Before Rachel is my sister Annie and she's married to Kevin. They are both teachers at the same high school and have a 3 year old daughter, Jessie, and a 8 month old, Hayden, cute kid if I do say so. Then is my sister Melanie, she's married to Chris and they have three kids; Kyle, Samantha, and Ethan. Next is Julie and her husband Daniel, real stiff, anyway they have 5 year old twins, Ava and Ashley. Then it's Beth and she's married to Stephen and they have a daughter named Madison-Claire, but we all call her Maddie. Last is my brother Jonathan and his wife Amy. They have four kids; Brandon Sydney, Kelsey, and Lilly" Nick finished with a small smile on his face as he thought about his family.

Sara let out a low whistle. "you didn't tell me I was going to need to take notes."

Nick laughed at this, "it's really not that bad. You'll meet everyone and have it all down pat in no time," Nick reassured her.

Sara shook her head in not quite convinced. "I think you are over estimating my abilities."

"Nah, I think you are underestimating your abilities." Nick frowned at Sara's silence. "Hey, you're not nervous now are you?"

Sara whipped her head back to look at Nick but softened when she saw the concern in his eyes. "How could I not be Nick? I mean I never had much of a family and then there is you with six siblings and twelve nieces and nephews. That's a little nerve wracking," she said looking back down.

"Hey look at me." When she refused Nick gently hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her gaze away from her hands and to him. "My family is going to love you and if you get overwhelmed you can just tell me and we'll work through it," he promised.

Sara nodded her head and leaned back against the chair.

"Plus I know the kids are going to love you and so are Kyle and Brandon."

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked with a peaked interest.

"Well Ava and Ashley are going to like your smile; Lilly will like your hair; Jessie will just want to sit in your lap;Samantha and Sydney will like all your science mumbo jumbo; Maddie will hound you with questions about Vegas; and well we Stokes men know how to appreciate a good looking woman when we see one."

Sara let out a chuckle at that one, "Oh well then I expect the full treatment," she teased back.

"And you will not be disappointed," Nick confirmed with a wink.

Sara gave Nick a thoughtful look; taking in the way his eyes shinned like a little kid on Christmas and the smile that was plastered on his face that could light up a sign in Vegas. "So why did you leave?"

"What?" Nick asked looking over at her.

"Why did you leave Dallas for Vegas? I mean it looks like you really miss it," Sara stated her observations.

Nodding Nick let that sink in. He spoke up again after a moment, "I do, but my parents set the bar pretty high and after a while I just couldn't take it and so when the offer for the position in Vegas came I took it," he recounted.

Sara could sense there was more to the story than that but decided not to push it. She settled back down in her chair and thought about what the following weekend would bring. About thirty minutes later she was be jolted out of a light sleep. "What's going on?" she asked Nick who had been shaking her shoulder.

"We're about to land so you gotta put on your seatbelt," he explained to her while he buckled himself in.

Once the plane landed and they had their carry-ons in hand they made their way of the plane and headed for the baggage claim. Sara watched as nick hoisted their suitcases of the carousel noticing how his shirt accentuated his arms just as they did the rest of his body, muttering a thank you Sara quickly averted her gaze.

As they walked toward the exit Sara noticed and older looking woman with graying hair and a young woman who strongly resembled her co-worker.

"Nicky, Oh Nicky," the older woman rushed over and summarily pulled her son into a suffocating squeeze.

"Ok mom, he has to be able to breathe," the young brunette laughed. "Hi I'm Rachel," she introduced herself.

"Sara," Sara replied take her outstretched hand. "Congratulations by the way."

"Oh thank you. I'm so happy you could make it," she smiled.

"Well thank you for having me."

"Sara this is my mom, Jillian. Mom this is Sara, she works with me at the lab," Nick introduced the two and Sara was swept into a hug that matched the one Nick had received seconds ago.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you dear," the woman exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sara smiled once she was released.

"Well what do you say we get this show on the road," Nick announce clapping his hands together.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

Nick stepped closer to his sister and threw his arms around her shoulders, "So sis, tell me about this fiancé of yours," he smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's subtlety, "well his name is Patrick and we met last year when he joined the company. He's really sweet and we just clicked ya know?"

Nick stole a glance at Sara and noticed how she looked completely relaxed as she talked about the weather in Las Vegas compared to San Francisco with his mother. "Yeah I know what you mean."

As everyone settled into the car Nick couldn't help but smile knowing that the rest of his family was going to take to Sara just as quickly as his mother and sister did.

**A/N Please review!**


	5. Character List

****I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and if you see something majorly wrong please feel free to let me know or if you want to make any suggestions I am open to them all. If there are any typos I'm sorry I missed them. Here is a charater list in case you got confused in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy readding.****

**Character List **

**William Stokes-76-Was a judge**

**Jillian Stokes-73-Was a lawyer**

**Jonathan Stokes-50-lawyer**

**Amy Stokes-48-stay at home mom**

**Brandon Stokes-16**

**Sydney Stokes-12**

**Kelsey Stokes-8**

**Lilly Stokes-7**

**Beth Wilkins-46-4****th**** grade teacher **

**Stephen Wilkins-48-archetich**

**Madison-Claire Wilkins (Maddie)-14**

**Julie Gallagher-45-elementry school Principal **

**Daniel Gallagher-47-Banker**

**Ava Gallagher- 5**

**Ashley Gallagher-5**

**Melanie Bare-41-stay at home mom**

**Christopher Bare-43-Dentist**

**Kyle-16**

**Samantha-10**

**Ethan-7**

**Annie Hamilton-37-9****th**** grade English teacher**

**Kevin Hamilton-38-12****th**** grade history teacher**

**Jessie Hamilton-3**

**Hayden Hamilton-8 mo.**

**Rachel Stokes-32-Accountant**

**Patrick Campbell-32-Business man **

**Alexa Hall-31 (you'll meet her later)**

**Drew Fletcher-31 (again you'll meet him later)**

**Mrs. Rienhorse (ry-n-horse)-89 (and once again you will meet her later)**


	6. Family Reunions

**Chapter Five: Family Reunions **

Nick pulled up to his family's farm which they had purchased after his parents retired. He turned the car off and stepped out feeling the gravel crunch beneath his feet and it was then that he felt truly at home. The fresh air just seemed to carry the weight of Vegas off his shoulders. Looking over at Sara it looked like the open space was having the same effect on her. They made their way to the trunk of the car to grab their things and it seemed like everything was lighter.

"You grew up here?" Sara asked when Nick finished pulling out their suitcases. She looked over the hood of the car drinking in the open land and noticing a large red barn and gated pasture where three horses with relaxing.

"No, unfortunately I grew up in a suburb on the outskirts of Dallas. My parent bought this place about ten years ago when they both started settling down more."

"What do your parents do again?" Sara asked as they made trekked up the driveway.

"My dad is a judge and mom was a lawyer."

As they got closer to the house the worry started to settle in the pit of Sara's stomach and she started to have second thoughts as to if this whole trip was really a good idea. Nick noticed Sara slowing down and gently put a hand on her arm, "Hey don't worry ok? You're doing great," Nick smiled, "you already have my mom and sister quite taken with you," he winked.

At that Sara smiled and nodded shyly. Just then the front door opened and about half a dozen people crowded around them.

"Nick!"

"Hey man!"

"Nicky how are you?"

The voices all blended together as Nick laughed at his family's excitement. "Hey everyone," he smiled giving his brother-in-law a pat on the back. "I have someone I want you to meet," he looked over at Sara and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Sara tried to ignore the summersaults her stomach was doing at Nick's touch but she still couldn't help the blush that made itself apparent on her face.

"Guys this is Sara," he introduced proudly, "we work together at the lab in Vegas."

Sara blushed and gave a small smile as she raised her hand to wave, "Hi."

"Sara this is my brother Jonathan and his wife Amy," he pointed to a tall man with brown hair that was graying at the temple and petit woman with blonde hair that for the most part looked completely natural.

"Nice to meet you Sara," Amy gave a friendly smile while her husband nodded and gave his baby brother a grin.

"This is my sister Mel and her husband Chris," he motioned to an average looking woman with blonde hair that was styled to perfection and a tall guy with a friendly smile.

"Hi Sara we're so happy to meet someone from Nicky's other life," Melanie joked.

Everyone let out a chuckle at that. "That's Stephen and Beth," he pointed to a couple that both a had brown hair and were of average height, "and their daughter Maddie." Maddie had long brown hair that was braided into two pigtails and wore a plaid button up that resembled one her uncle owned and a pair of cowboy boots.

"And this right here," he said walking over to a couple with blonde hair and friendly faces, "is my big guy," he said lifting the toddler out of his sister's arms. "Say hi to Sara," he whispered into the baby's ear. Hayden let out a series of gurgles and reached out his arms for Sara. "Looks like someone likes you," he teased walking back to Sara to hand her the child.

"Oh I don't…" she trailed off.

"Oh come on Sidle," he huffed.

"Really it's alright," Annie called out from behind her brother.

"Well… ok," Sara gave in, opening her arms to take the baby.

Hayden let out a few more happy sounds before snuggling into Sara's chest.

"Well isn't that precious," Jillian cooed.

Nick could only smile as he watched Sara with his youngest nephew. "Where are the rest of the rugrats?" Nick asked turning back around to face his family.

"Jessie, Ava, and Ashley are inside with dad reading a book and Brandon and Kyle took the older kids down to the pond to fish," Melanie informed him.

Nodding his head he took in a breath of the fresh air and let the breeze tickle his face. "Well let's move this party inside." He grabbed his and Sara's suitcase since she was still preoccupied with the baby.

"I'm home," Nick echoed once he got inside. He placed their suitcases at the bottom of the stairs and walked toward the living room revealing his father and three nieces.

"Hey there Pancho," his father smiled standing up and giving him a strong hug.

"Hey Cisco," he replied using his old nickname for his dad.

"How was your trip?" He asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Relatively painless," he responded scooping up Jessie and placing her on his lap.

Noticing the tall brunette in the corner who was cuddling his newest grandson Bill Stokes's curiosity rose. "And who is this lovely lady," he asked nodding in Sara's direction.

Looking up he smiled seeing Sara so infatuated with Hayden. "Dad this is Sara Sidle. Sara my dad."

Upon hearing her name Sara looked up from the smiling baby and at the man in front of her. She could instantly spot the similarities between father and son. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stokes," she replied walking over to shake his hand.

After a swift handshake he smiled at her, "please call me Bill, we don't do formalities in this house. Now if you ever land in my chambers that's another story.

The pair shared a laugh and Sara nodded, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind sir."

Half an hour later a herd of children pilled through the back door, "we're home," a voice called through the house. Sara laughed at the similar entrances of uncle and nephew.

"Hey come in here and say hello to your favorite uncle," Nick called out.

"Uncle Nicky," two little voices squealed. The group of kids all gathered around their uncle to give him a hug.

"Guys there's someone I want you to meet." Nodding his head everyone looked over at Sara who was now holding a sleeping Hayden. "Guys this is Sara."

"Sara, this is Brandon, Kyle, Samantha, Sydney, Ethan, Kelsey," he introduced patting each one on the head when he said their name, "and Lilly," he smiled bending down to tickle the little girl. She let out a shriek and ran over to take the spot her uncle had just vacated.

"Are you Uncle Nicky's girlfriend?" She asked innocently. All the adults laughed but waited for the answer to the lingering question.

Sara let out a good hearted chuckle shaking her head, "no I'm not his girlfriend, but we are friends and we do work together," she explained nicely.

"Oh ok," the little girl shrugged her shoulders and slid off the couch and grabbed her coloring book and crayons and settled down at the coffee table and began to color a picture of a Care Bear.

The family continued catch up and they each got to know Sara better. "Ok dinner's ready," Jillian shouted from the kitchen. They all got up and shuffled that way. Sara handed Hayden back to Annie and then remembered that these people didn't know she was a vegetarian.

Noticing her hesitation, Jillian waved her over, "Sara I have a special dish of vegetarian lasagna for you," she announced.

Sara smiled at the older woman but was curious as to how she knew. "How did you know I was a vegetarian?"

"Oh Nicky told me when he called to let us know you were coming."

Sara smiled at her friend, silently thanking him for his consideration. Nick smiled back at her before winking and returning to his plate of food.

"I wanna sit next to Sara," Maddie shouted as she walked over to the twenty person table.

Just as Nick had predicted Maddie questioned Sara about life in Vegas the whole meal. Questions ranged from what was the weather like to were there any cute guys. Sara could only laugh as the girl continued to think of questions but never the less she answered all of them honestly.

"So Sara what is your family like?" Julie asked. She and her husband Daniel had returned from errands right as dinner had begun.

Nick instantly stopped his conversation with Kevin over who was going to make it on the All-Stars team this year and locked eyes with her.

Sara cleared her throat willing the lump that had formed to go away. "Um well we're not very close. Actually my father's dead and I haven't talked to my mother or brother in years," Sara replied looking down at her plate.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that," Jillian intervened sensing the girl's discomfort.

Nodding Sara thanked the woman and returned to her meal. Slowly the conversation picked up again and soon all the women were chattering about what needed to be done for the ceremony in two days and the men were talking about the bachelor party the next night and Maddie started firing questions at Sara again.

After the table had been cleared and all the food was put away everyone retired to the living room. Around 9 o'clock Julie and claimed it was time to go since the twins had begun yawning in alternating turns and Jonathan and Melanie agreed. By this time Annie and Kevin had already left needing to get Jessie and Hayden home and bathed before bedtime. Both families gathered up their children and after a round of goodbyes they left with promises to be back early the next day. Nick and Sara retired soon after that. After a long day of traveling and family catch up both were exhausted.

"Oh hey Nick, Alexa and Drew are getting here tomorrow so you and Sara are going to have to share your room," Rachel called out to her brother.

Nick stopped in his tracks, turning around to his face his sister who had a sly grin on her face. He glared at her before turning around and continuing up to his room. "It's the second door on the left," he called out to Sara who was a few steps ahead of him.

Counting the doors Sara stopped in front of the door which suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating than the innocuous object should.

"Hey you ok?" Nick called from the top of the stair case.

"Uh yeah," Sara cleared her throat.

Reaching out to the doorknob it felt as if she were about to cross some sort of line that co-works should always stay clear of. Pushing the door open she shuffled inside the room and reached for the light switch. Flipping it on she took in her surroundings, noticing Nick's trophies and awards that lined the wall. Some were sports awards and others were recognition for academic achievements. A Cowboys poster hung by the door that looked like it led to the bathroom. Sara sat down on the navy blue comforter that decorated the Queen sized bed. "I thought you said you didn't grow up in this house?" Sara asked looking around again.

"I didn't, but my parents wanted it to be a bit more personalized so they took the stuff from our old rooms and used it in this house, so we all have our own rooms here just like in the house I did grow up in," Nick explained taking in the décor.

"That's sweet," Sara smiled.

Nick nodded opening up his suitcase, "I was going to take a shower, do you need one?" he asked looking over his should at her.

"Yeah, but you can go first," she offered, falling on back on the mattress.

Nick let out a chuckle as he watched Sara make herself comfortable; laid back on his bed, hair fanned out on his pillow, and eyes closed. He felt himself unconsciously smile and something gripped at his heart. Shutting the bathroom down behind him Nick knew he made the right choice bringing Sara home with him.

**A/N Please review!**


	7. Realizations and Wise Words

**Chapter Six: Realizations and Wise Words**

By the time Nick got out of the shower Sara still had yet to move. Part of him just wanted to let her rest, lord knows she needs it, but on the other hand she really would want to shower and since she was lying on the middle of the mattress she was going to have to move so he could get into bed.

"Sara. Sara wake up," he whispered as he lightly shook her wake. Tiredly she brought a hand up to rub at her exhausted eyes. "Come on Sara it's your turn to shower."

"Ok, ok, ok," she whined, "stop shaking me."

Nick let out a small laugh as he headed to her request.

Sara slowly got up and went to her suitcase and removed a bag of toiletries and a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Without a word she headed for the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

As Nick heard the water start running he couldn't help but think back on how peaceful Sara looked in her sleep and how at home he felt with her by his side and there was no denying the way his heart seemed to grow ten sizes when he would look over and see her holding his nephew or happily answering his niece's questions. _Oh no, _Nick thought as the realization hit him, _I have feelings for Sara Sidle. When did that happen, _he asked himself? Suddenly the past few months came rushing back to him; all those times he would catch himself staring at her through the windows of the lab or how his hand would linger on her skin when their hands would brush as they exchanged papers or evidence or how he always felt the need to do all the gentlemanly things for her such as opening doors and paying for breakfast at the diner. Before he had simply brushed it off as a friendly gesture or the fact that it had been almost four months since he had had so much as date with a woman, but now it was all making sense, he had slowly but surely been falling for Sara, his co-worker, colleague, the one person you weren't supposed love. _Whoa! Love? Where did that come from? _he thought, _but he couldn't deny what he was feeling sure did resemble the early stages of love. _Just then the bathroom door swung open and revealed Sara in a pair of low slung pants with little polar bears on them and a tight, purple tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places, suddenly Nick found his brain could no longer process information other than how sexy she looked with her wet hair hanging in her make-up free face.

"Move over," her rusty voice disrupted his thoughts.

Looking down he noticed he had now taken up residence in the middle of the bed and from the looks of it Sara was about ready to collapse. He slid over on the left side of the mattress and watched as Sara snuggled down into the warmth of the covers. "Goodnight Sara," Nick stated softly, reaching up to turn off the lamp on his nightstand.

"Night," Sara mumbled back. After a few moments Nick felt her shifting from her side onto her back.

"Hey Nick?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me," she whispered into the darkness, and with that she rolled back onto her side and soon Nick heard her breath even out signaling that sleep had claimed her again.

Somewhere during the night Sara had rolled onto Nick's side of the bed and had received an open welcome; and that's how Sara found herself the next morning as the sun shined through the blinds; her head tucked into the crook of Nick's neck and her right hand resting gently on his chest feeling his slow, steady heartbeat. Sara could feel the heat rushing to her face and her stomach doing acrobatics inside her body, quickly untangling herself from Nick's strong grasp she made her way downstairs in desperate need of some coffee. She was met with the sight of Jillian sitting at the counter reading over the newspaper.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stokes," she greeted, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh Sara what did my husband tell you about formalities," she said waving her hand at the younger woman, "please call me Jillian. Now would you like some coffee sweetie?"

"Oh yes please but I can get it myself," Sara offered.

Jillian again just waved her off and ushered toward the barstool across from her. "Nonsense. What kind of host would I be if you just had to fend for yourself here?" she asked. "Now you just take a seat and I will have your coffee ready for you in just a second. How do you take it dear?"

"Oh black is fine," Sara responded while following the older woman's directions.

"So Sara what do you think of our family so far?" she asked setting the steaming mug down in front of Sara.

Taking a sip of the dark liquid Sara rejoiced in its comfort. "Everyone is great here, thank you for making me feel so welcomed."

"Oh honey any friend of Nicky's is a friend of ours."

The two women shared a smile before lapping into a comfortable silence.

"So Sara how long have you and Nick been friends?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Oh um… about twelve years, we have both been on the graveyard shift for what feels like ever," she answered both shocked and proud that she had lasted so long.

"I see and how long have you been in love with him?" she blurted out casually.

Sara choked on her coffee causing a series of deep coughs, '"I'm sorry?" she asked confused and embarrassed.

"Oh Sara, a girl doesn't just agree to accompany a man to his sister's wedding two states away if he doesn't mean something to her.

"He does mean something to me; he's my friend," she explained and then corrected herself, "my best friend actually."

"I see. Well Nick sure is lucky to have you as a best friend," she replied, "but you know Sara sometimes best friends make the best of lovers," Jillian offered with a wink and a knowing squeeze on Sara's forearm, and with that she slid off the stool and excused herself so she could go wake up her husband, leaving Sara to her own thoughts.

_Seriously Sidle? Do you really think you love Nick? _A voice somewhere in the back of her mind reminded her that yes; she did in fact have feelings for her charming, southern, co-worker. _Do you really think he could have feelings for you? _She revised. _Of course not, you know his type and you certainly aren't it, _Sara reminded herself. With that tid-bit Sara shook the ridiculous notion out of her head and picked up the paper that Jillian had left on the counter and began to flip thought the pages, but the thoughts of a certain brown-eyed CSI remained in the back of her mind.

**A/N Please review!**


	8. Familiar Faces

**Hey I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing, it really does make my day. Also I just wanted to tell you that I made Hayden 8 mo. instead of 16 mo. just because it would make it a little easier. So I hope you enjoy reading and remember reviews are always welcomed.**

**Chapter Seven: Familiar Faces**

By 10:00 the Stokes' household was in full swing with the women hustling around in the kitchen trying to get all the food on the table and the men trying to stay out of their way and children flying in every direction.

"Ethan Bare if you do not stop running this instant!" Melanie shouted as her youngest son flew by causing her to almost drop a plateful of bacon.

"Ew mommy Brandon threw a frog at me," Lilly came in wailing.

Amy let out a deep sigh as she bent down to her daughter's level abandoning the pancake batter she was stirring. "Well then I give you permission to throw it back."

Satisfied with the answer the little blonde shrugged her shoulders and ran back outside to find her big brother.

"Ashley give me my crayon back," Ava demanded her sister.

"No I need it."

"Well I had it first," she pouted.

"Ashley give your sister her crayon back," Julie reprimanded from the fridge where she was pulling out eggs. Ashley threw the green crayon back at her sister causing Ava to go into hysterics and Julie rushed over to play mediator.

Sara sat the table feeding Hayden his bottle and discussing how she helped put criminals in jail with Sydney and Samantha. "Really you get to do all that," Samantha said, her green eyes widening in amazement.

Sara laughed as the girls looked at her with newfound admiration. "Yes I do, but you girls know your uncle does the same thing?" she asked.

"Yeah but you make it sound way cooler," Sydney bragged. Samantha nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ok breakfast. Girl's go get the boys will you?" Jillian requested wiping her hands on her apron. The girls slid out of the chair they were sharing all while whispering about their uncle's cool, new girlfriend.

"I told you they would like you," whispered a sly voice.

Sara jumped at Nick's proximity, placing a hand over her chest to slow her racing heart. Nick laughed as he straightened his stance and placed his hand on her shoulders. As he peered down at Sara he felt something grip at his heart, seeing her holding his nephew and smiling as she smiled up at him surrounded by his family he was overcome with the urge to lean down and brush his lips against hers.

"Hello," a voice called out from the front door.

"Oh that must be Alexa and Drew," Rachel announced going to greet her friends.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to get a little stiffer and Sara shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Oh joy," she heard Annie mutter under her breath and Jillian chided her daughter. Just then a tall, slim guy walked in and was followed by Rachel chatting with a tall, thin, blonde with piercing blue eyes. Sara noted how everyone's eyes would shift from Nick to this new woman, and felt her heart drop when she realized that there was something going on between the two.

"Alexa, how are you?" Jillian said with a smile on her face although Sara noted that the smile was much different from the ones Jillian would give her. These seemed somewhat more forced, like she was just playing the proper southern host instead of seeing someone she actually liked.

"Oh I'm just great Jillian." With that an uncomfortable silence fell over the once boisterous kitchen.

"Hey man," Nick said slapping the man on the back.

"Hey Nicky. How ya been?"

"Good. Hey this is Sara," Nick introduced giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, "Sara this is Drew, we were friends back in high school."

"Nice to meet you," Sara said reaching out to shake Drew's hand.

"Likewise," he smiled at her, "and this is Alexa," he offered, "we were all friends back in the day."

"Alexa this is Sara," Drew waved her over.

Alexa walked over toward the three with her 3 inch heels clicking on the hardwood floors. "Oh Nicky, look at you! It's been what fifteen years since we last saw each other?" she pulled him into a tight hug that lasted a little longer than what would be considered friendly. Completely ignoring Sara the blonde tossed her hair over her should and insisted that they just must catch up.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously but agreed none the less.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Bill asked walking through the backdoor after leading the horses out to the pasture.

"Oh Bill where are your manners our other guest have arrived," his wife scolded.

Looking up he noticed his son's childhood friends. "Hey Drew, how's life treatin' ya son?" he asked clamping a hand down on the younger man's shoulder.

"I can't complain Bill."

"What do you do?" Sara asked setting the bottle down and shifting Hayden to her shoulder so she could burp him.

"I'm a tax attorney in up in Indianapolis," he replied turning to the brunette.

"Oh Mr. Stokes, how have you been? It feels like ever since I was here last," Alexa gushed.

"I've been good Alexa. How about youself?" he nodded. Sara picked up on the fact that he did not correct her.

"Oh I've been just wonderful. But a little homesick, New York can be such a brutal place. That's why I was so happy to receive Rachel's invitation; it gave me a reason to come home."

Bill nodded, "and how are your parents?"

"Oh they are great they just love the sunshine state!"

"Glad to hear it. So about breakfast…" he trailed off turning to his wife.

"Oh right it is ready I was just about to send someone out to get you. Ok everyone get to the table," she ordered clapping her hands together.

"Nick you have to sit next to me. We have so much to talk about," Alexa said gripping his arm. All he could do was nod.

"Sara, are you alright?" Annie asked when she walked over to take her son from the woman.

Snapping out of her thoughts Sara nodded her head, "yeah, sorry; guess I just zoned for a minute," she replied handing the infant back to his mother.

"Ok, just making sure," she smiled.

"Thanks, but really I'm fine." With that the two set of toward the dining room.

Breakfast was lively affair much like dinner the night before. Soon after everyone was done Jillian explained how that day would work. "Ok the men have to go pick up their tuxes at 1 and the people will be here at 3 to set up the chairs and the tent for the reception. In the mean time there are the M&M bags that need to be filled and the alter needs to be moved from the garage down the hill to where the ceremony will be."

Nodding in agreement everyone got up and took their plate to the kitchen so it could be washed. "So Rach, when do I get to meet the Patrick guy?" Nick asked as they began washing. This was routine for the two. Rachel would wash and Nick would dry.

"Tonight, he had a big meeting today he couldn't miss and last night his parents wanted to have dinner with him."

Nodding he smiled at light he saw in his sister's eyes when she talked about her fiancé.

Rachel's voice brought his attention back to her. "We all really like Sara," she provided.

Nodding Nick looked over at her, "yeah me too."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"We're not together," he sighed.

"Really? We all just assumed since you brought her that ya'll were in a relationship," Rachel asked astonished.

Shaking his head her stacked up the plates before putting them up in the cabinet, "nope, we're just friends."  
>"Wow, she must be a great friend."<p>

"The best," he stated simply.

Looking over at her brother Rachel noticed the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and the way he looked truly happy, which she admitted it had been a long time since she had seen that. "Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?" she prodded.

"Look Rach nothing is going on between us, ok?" he exasperated.

Startled by his outburst Rachel stopped washing the pan she was currently working on and studied Nick's face. "Do you want there to be?"

His silence was all the response the young woman needed, but instead of pushing the subject she just returned to her chore.

With the kitchen cleaned, the guys off to pick up their suits, and the children preoccupied with a movie, all the women sat down at the dining room table and began filling little mesh pouches with blush pink and silver candies that were personalized with the wedding date and the couples names on the back. Soon everyone had begun to get a pattern and with nine people the gifts were almost done within the half hour.

"So Sara how do you know Nick?" Alexa piped up from across the table.

"Oh um, we work together at the lab," Sara replied.

"Oh so you're a CSI as well?"

"Yeah, we both work the graveyard," she explained farther.

"Oh that must be so difficult. I mean how do you meet people if you have to work at night not to mention keeping a stable relationship with a schedule like yours," Alexa stated sympathetically.

"Alexa!" Julie and Rachel gasped.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I mean I would never be able to work like that, I mean you would have almost no social life outside of work."

"Now that is quite enough," Jillian said from the head of the table.

"I think I am going to go get a glass of water, would anyone like anything?" Sara excused herself.

With a round of no's she made her way to the kitchen letting Alexa's words sink in. She really didn't have a social life outside of work and she other than her brief relationship with Hank, which was a complete bust, and pining after Grissom for almost six years, which was again a wasted effort, she hadn't had a real relationship since she moved to Vegas.

After Sara left Beth waited a moment before announcing that she changed her mind and was going to get some iced tea.

"Hey," a voice startled Sara out of her thoughts.

Looking up she noticed Beth standing in the doorway. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey listen don't listen to Alexa she has a tendency to talk faster than her brain can process what she's say," Beth comforted.

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean she's right but I don't care about that," Sara lied. "So how do you all know her anyway?"

Sitting down on the barstool Beth played with the salt shaker tipping it upside down creating a small pile of the crystals. "She lived in our cul-de-sac before mom and dad moved out here. Her and Rachel were always really close growing up and then when they got in high school her and Nick started dating," she looked up and gage the younger woman's reaction but noticed that she was studying the tile counter top instead. "Anyway they dated all though high school got pretty serious too but then when it came time for them to go to college she wanted to leave Texas behind and Nick just wanted to be close to home so he went to A&M and she went off to UCLA to study fashion. Broke Nicky's heart when she left; he mopped around all summer. Then after they graduated she moved back and they started dating again, picked right up where they left off and we were all sure he was going to propose, and he might have had she not left for New York before he got the chance. After that it was like everything here reminded him of her and so when he came and told us he was moving to Vegas none of us were really surprise but it was still sad that the was going to be so far away." She finished her story and noticed that Sara had a disheartened look on her face, and Beth immediately reached out and placed her hand atop Sara's. "I will tell you out of all the times Nick would come home since he moved out there he has never looked as happy as he does this trip and I think you just might be the cause of that," she told her.

"Oh no, Nick's just excited to be here. He really loves all of you," Sara whispered.

"Yeah we all love him too and that's why we want what's best for him and let me tell you Sara we think that could be you."

Snapping her head up she was meet with a knowing smile. "We're not together or anything. He just needed someone to come with him and I was the most logical choice."

"Now you don't really believe that?" Beth chuckled. Sara shot her a questioning look and she replied, "Sara, Nick has never had a problem getting a girlfriend but not once has he brought one home other than Alexa and that doesn't count."

Sighing softly Sara looked up, "I'm not his type," he admitted.

"What? Now that is just crazy," Beth laughed again.

"No it's not. He goes for blondes with long legs and big boobs and your proof is sitting in the next room," she defended her statement. "Given it does seem like she has more brains then the others."

Patting her hand Beth smiled. "Sara I don't think you are giving Nicky enough credit. Sure he might usually go for that kind but he's never been serious about them, at least not serious enough to bring them home."

"He would never go for a girl like me."

"Why do you say that?" Beth asked curiously.

"Just look at me, plus there's the fact that I read forensic journals and listen to police scanners on my night off instead of going out and making friends. I'm just not his type."

"Sweetie you have got to stop with this 'type' bullshit. It is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. Maybe Nick did have a type but maybe his type is changing and maybe you are just the type he wants." With a final pat on the hand Beth slid off the stool and made her way back to the dining room to help finish up.

"Hey Beth," Sara called out, "thanks."

Turning around she was met by a smiling Sara Sidle, "don't mention it; it's what family's for." and with a wink she was off again.

_Family, did these people really think of her as family_, Sara didn't have much time to contemplate the idea because just then Kelsey came in asking for a snack. "How does popcorn sound?" she asked the little girl. Her long ponytail swished back and forth as she nodded her head. After the popcorn was done Sara grabbed a bowl and dumped the fluffy pieces into a bowl and handed it to her.

"Will you come watch the movie with us," she asked Sara with big eyes.

Nodding, she followed Kelsey into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. It wasn't long before Jessie crawled into her lap and rested her head on Sara's shoulder and popped her thumb into her mouth.

_Maybe this is what family is like_, Sara pondered as Lilly snuggled into her side and she thought, _maybe I could get used to this_, and with that she brought her attention to the TV screen.

**A/N Please review!**


	9. Listenig to the Past

**Chapter Eight: Listening to the Past**

Once the guys had returned, tuxes in hand they had moved the arch down to where chairs were being sat up and by then Patrick was pulling up.

Rachel raced over to meet her fiancé and her caught her and spun her around in the air as she let out a joyous laugh. Nick caught the whole scene from the bottom of the hill and instantly he knew Patrick was the right guy for his sister. His thoughts were broken when he heard someone calling his name. "Nick! Nick come here," he saw his sister waving him over to where she was standing in a loving embrace.

"Nick this is Patrick, my charming, dear, loyal, amazing husband-to-be and Patrick this is my brother, Nick," she introduced.

"Really? He gets charming, dear, loyal, and amazing and all I get is brother," Nick teased. The only reply he got was a little giggle. "Hey man it's nice to meet you," he said shaking Patrick's hand.

"Hey, good to meet you too." The two talked for a bit longer and Nick learned that Patrick was born in Texas but moved to North Carolina when he was 10 and after graduating from North Carolina State he was offered a position in a company then was transferred back to Texas last year.

"Oh baby there was someone else I wanted you to meet. Sara come here!" she shouted across the yard where she was helping her mother arrange the chairs around the tables underneath the tent.

After excusing herself Sara made her way up the hill and over to the couple where she stopped next to Nick. "Sara this is my fiancé, Patrick. Patrick this is Sara, Nick's friend," she punctuated with a wink in her brother's direction.

"Nice to meet you," Sara greeted exchanging handshakes.

"You too. So how do you two know each other?" he asked watching the two people who clearly were very close.

"We work together," Nick provided.

"Hey looks like office romances must run in the family," he teased pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Oh we're not together," Sara offered.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"Ah don't worry about it," Nick brushed it off.

The two couples exchanged pleasantries until Jillian rushed over and told them to hurry up and get ready for the rehearsal which started in two hours. "Everyone else has left but they will be back in time to begin at 4," she informed them.

"I guess that's our cue," Nick smiled, "ya coming?" he asked Sara

"Yeah right behind you," she nodded goodbye to the couple before walking over to Nick who was waiting a few steps ahead of her. "I like him," she stated when she reached his side.

"Yeah me too," he nodded in agreement.

The two walked up the stairs and into their room where both walked over to their respective suitcases. "Which shirt?" Nick asked holding up a light blue oxford and a white polo.

Looking over both shirts thoughtfully she chose the polo. Pulling out her own clothes she walked over to the bathroom, "I call the shower first," she shouted over her should and closed the door.

As Sara showered Nick though back on the day, wanting to kiss Sara, seeing Alexa, meeting his soon to be brother-in-law, it was all a little overwhelming. He thought back to Alexa, he had to admit she looked good, great actually, but he couldn't ignore the pain in his chest when he first saw her. It was like going back fifteen years and watching her walk away. He decided that he needed a glass of water and stepping outside his room he bumped right into the subject of his troubles.

"Oh hey Nicky, where are you off to?" Alexa asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Just getting some water."

"Oh me too," she giggled.

When they reached the kitchen Nick grabbed them both a glass and filled it with ice and water before handing one to Alexa. "You know Nick it really is good to see you," she stated before taking a sip of her water, "brings back so many memories."

Nick nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his water he noticed Alexa sit her water down and take a few steps closer to him. "You know Nicky I've been thinking about it ever since I got Rachel's invitation and I just can't help but regret the way we left things all those years ago," she said suggestively.

"Wh-what do you mean," Nick stuttered stupidly.

Taking the glass out of his hand she leaned around him and set it on the counter causing their bodies to touch. "I mean that I still have feelings for you Nick and I think you still have feelings for me too, "she whispered before touching her lips to his.

Nick was shocked at what was happening, his old love was standing in front of him with her arms wrapped around his waist and gently teasing his lips open with her tongue. He was motionless neither responding nor pushing her away. He didn't even notice when she pulled back, "just think about it Nicky," she winked, walking away, her hips swinging a little more than usual.

Regaining movement in his body, Nick reached for his glass and downed the contents in one gulp, "God help me," he muttered to himself. Heading back up the stairs he opened the door to his room and noticed Sara was out of the shower and was blow dying her hair.

"Hey where'd you go?" she asked turning the machine off and running a brush through her curls.

"Just had to get some water he murmured.

"Ok well do you need to get in here?" she asked pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"Nah you can finish up," he said sitting down on his bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah just finish up then I'll hop in," he assured her.

"Alright," she surrendered and turned back to the mirror. Swiping some mascara onto her lashes and lip gloss on her lips Sara stepped out of the bathroom. "It's all yours."

Nick looked up and admired her appearance; she wore a pair of white linen pants and a sheer, navy, blouse with flowing sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Her hair was pulled back neatly and her face was free of make-up other than her plump red lips and long, dark, eyelashes. "You look great," he complimented.

Sara went to protest but the genuine look in her eyes stopped her, "thank you," she blushed, "now go shower before we're late."

Laughing Nick walked into the bathroom and leaned against the back of the door. "God help me," he uttered for the second time in ten minutes.

When he walked out of the bathroom freshly shaven and smelling good he smiled when he saw Sara walking around inspecting all of his certificates that lined the wall. "You certainly were the model kid, A Honor Roll and MVP of the baseball team three seasons running," she stated not looking up.

Coming to stand behind her he peered over her should as she looked at his second place award for the science fair in ninth grade. "Yeah, well there was a Stokes' standard to live up to."

"Well you certainly didn't disappoint."

Turning around she was caught off guard by their distance and she turned right into his arms. Looking up she saw what looked an awful lot like love and admiration swirling in Nick's eyes but before she had time to question they were interrupted by Drew knocking on the door. "Oops sorry," he said when he opened the door, "your mom sent me up to get you two," he explained sheepishly.

"Yeah we're coming," Nick said dropping his arms from Sara's sides. "You ready?" he asked taking in the faint color in her cheeks.

"Yeah let's go," she said taking a few steps back to regain her composure.

The two made their way down stairs and out to where everything was set up for the ceremony tomorrow. Everyone could sense a shift in the couple's relationship and they all smiled. "Ok let's get started," the officiant interrupted obliviously. Everyone got into place while Sara, Drew, and Alexa settled into the white, wooden, folding chairs. Rachel had asked all of her sister's to be her bridesmaids while her best friend from college acted as the Maid of Honor. Patrick had Jonathan and Nick as groomsmen along with his cousin and a college buddy while his brother was the Best Man. The rehearsal took about 45 minutes to run through and then they got in their respective cars and headed for one of Rachel's favorite restaurants.

"Oh Nick do you think you could pick up Mrs. Rienhorse on your way," his mother asked, handing him a set of keys, you will need to take my car, there is no way the poor woman could get up into your father's truck, "hell he can barely get in it," she laughed.

"Yeah I can do that," Nick agreed taking the keys and walking over to Jillian's silver CTS.

Nick and Sara drove in silence other then Nick's low murmur of the words on the radio. "So who is Mrs. Rienhorse?" Sara asked curiously.

"She used to watch over us when we were younger starting with Jonathan. She lived next door to us and since my parents worked a lot we would go to her house until we got old enough to stay by ourselves but even then we would still of over every now and then, she made the best homemade chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted," Nick's explained.

"That 's nice."

"Yeah, she didn't have any kids of her own so she was like a second mom to us. We could always tell her anything," Nick remembered fondly.

Sara smiled as she watched Nick replay his childhood in his head and felt honored that he would share it with her. They continued to drive and soon they were pulling into a nice neighborhood about twenty miles outside downtown. Nick hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. It opened and revealed a woman who was well into her eighties with her white hair and small stature but she had the largest smile Sara had ever seen plastered on her face. She quickly made movement to switch seats to the back but stopped when she saw the old lady wave where hand insisting Sara stay put. "Just because I am old does not mean I can't sit in the back," she informed them. Sara tried again to get the woman to switch with her but Mrs. Rienhorse flat out refused. After she was situated she began to ask Nick how he was and then turned to Sara, "and who might this lovely girl be, Nicky?"

"Mrs. Rienhorse this is Sara, she works with me at the crime lab in Vegas," he smiled at his old babysitter through the rearview mirror. She locked eyes with him through the glass and gave a smile that clearly stated that she knew something he didn't. The three made it to the restaurant and were led to a private table in the back of the restaurant. Once everyone's orders had been placed the chatter started up again.

"So Sara dear, how are you enjoying you time with the Stokes?" she asked kindly.

"Oh it's great. They are so welcoming."

"Yes they are, the best. Those kids are my pride and joy. Even thought they aren't actually mine it still they still feel like family," she explained.

Sara smiled down at the older woman, "I know they feel the same Mrs. Rienhorse," Sara offered.

"Oh now dear you can call me, Lydie," she insisted, "I can see you are going to be around for a while."

Shocked at the woman's perception Sara stumbled over her words, "W-we-we're not, Nick and I aren't together you know Mrs. Rienhorse?"

"Now I told you it's Lydie and I never said you were but I know you can be," she stated matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

However Sara never got her answer because she was interrupted by Annie who was begging for help. "Sara will you take Hayden he has been crying for almost an hour and I have tried everything feeding him, changing him, having mom and dad hold him, and nothing has worked do you think you could try?"

Nodding Sara took the squalling infant from his mother and rocked him soothingly in her arms, it only took moments for his screams to turn into hiccups and his red tear stained face to start returning to its normal color. "Oh thank you," Annie sighed and went to take her son back.

"Its fine Annie I can hold him while you eat," she said noticing that the waiters had returned with their food.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course now go your food is getting cold," Sara smiled.

A smile formed on Annie's lips and she thanked Sara before returning to her seat next to her husband who was tucking a napkin in his daughter's dress as she wasted no time digging into her spaghetti and meatballs.

Mrs. Rienhorse smiled as she watched the brunette play with the now smiling child.

Twenty minutes later Annie came back so Sara could eat her salad. "Thank you so much," she praised Sara.

"No problem, I love taking care of the little guy," she said tickling his foot. Turning back to her sesame salad she could feel the older woman's gaze on her.

"You know Sara when I was younger I was friends with this boy and we would do everything together, he was my best friend. People always thought there was something more even though we told them there wasn't," she said simply, "then one day he asked me if I would like to go to the school dance with him, and do you know what I said?" she asked.

Sara nodded her head and Mrs. Rienhorse continued, "I said no.

"No?" Sara repeated.

"No," she assured her, "you see this friend was much more popular then I was and so I thought he was just playing a prank on me. The dance passed and he found another girl to go with but the next day he asked me why I wouldn't go with him and when I told him he laughed at me and said I was stupid. You know what became of that?"

"What?" Sara asked.

Lydie smiled at the young woman fondly, "he became my husband." Going back to her meal Lydie hoped she had just given Sara the push she needed.

After dinner everyone said goodnight and promised to be at the house by 3 o'clock. Nick and Sara took Mrs. Rienhorse back to her house. Sara got out of the car to hug the older woman goodnight and promised to see her tomorrow. Nick walked her up to her door and stopped to say goodnight. "You have got one hell of a woman there, Nicholas," she told him as he settled her down into her reclining chair. "She tells me you two are not together?"

"Yes ma'am," Nick admitted.

"Well why in God's name not?"

Nick ran a hand down his face and looked down at her, "it's complicated," was all he could come up with.

"Oh you must have a better excuse then that son," she laughed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Alexa sending you all those sultry stares across the table now would it?" she accused.

With a sigh Nick plopped down on the couch next to her chair, "they're so different you know? With Alexa it was always fun and exciting, new things to try, new places to go, and new people to meet, but that also led to her leaving; twice," he added, "and with Sara it's more comfortable. I know her habits and she knows mine and we just mesh, I mean we both have flaws but we get each other."

"Boy that girl has left you twice and if you think she won't do it again you are only kidding yourself," she warned about Alexa.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier" Nick sighed again, "plus I don't even know how Sara feels," he realized.

Mrs. Rienhorse laughed at that, "what do you mean you don't know how she feels? She obviously feels about you a great deal or else she wouldn't have come. Now you better get going you don't want to keep that poor girl waiting."

Nick stood up thinking about what she had said. "Goodnight, Mrs. Rienhorse I will see you tomorrow." Nick leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting himself out.

The whole ride back Nick sat considering the old woman's words. Once they reached the house Sara and Nick walked inside and spotted Rachel and Alexa giggling over a tub of ice cream.

"Oh hey Nicky," Rachel laughed with her mouth full of Mint Chocolate Chip. Alexa simply winked at him bringing the spoon to her lips and sucking on it seductively.

This did not go unnoticed by Sara, "you know it's been a long day I think I'm just going to go on up to bed," Sara excused herself and rushed up the stairs.

"Hey Alexa do you think I could talk to you," Nick asked.

"Sure what cha wanna talk about Nicky?" She asked dropping the spoon back in the carton.

"Let's go outside," he suggest nodding toward the porch.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door.

Just as Nick was about to follow her Drew bound down the stairs grabbed Nick's arm and hauled him off in the other direction. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"You and me are going to meet the guys for the bachelors party," Drew informed him as they reached the front door.

"Dude can't I just talk with Alexa really fast?" he pleaded.

"No can do man, the party train is leaving now and you better be on it."

Looking back at Alexa standing at the door her gave her an apologetic smile before following Drew out the door.

**A/N Please review!**


	10. The Way You Look Tonight

So** guys this is the last offical chapter but I do plan on doing an epilouge so don't stop reading yet! Anyway thank you so much for all your commments and feedback I really appreciate it. So I hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

**C****hapter Nine: The Way You Look Tonight**

The next day the house was in full swing getting ready for the wedding at 5 o'clock. Nick had been hoping to find Alexa so he could talk to her but he learned that the women had left at 11 to go get their hair and nails done, Sara however had passed and decided to just stay home and get some extra things done around the house. She started putting the center pieces on the tables and then she moved onto helping prepare the place settings by dropping one candy bag on each plate. It was almost 2:30 when Jillian went down and told her to get ready. After a quick shower Sara quickly got ready, almost hour later she finally emerged from the house. Nick was standing with the rest of the groomsmen when Drew let out a low whistle and nudged Nick on the shoulder. Before turning around Nick gave himself a moment to conjure up and image of Sara before he saw the real thing, slowly pivoting his breath was taken away, Sara stood on the porch wearing a strapless, emerald green, satin dress that fell just above the knee and had a sweetheart neckline. Gold earrings and a simple necklace accessorized the outfit and a pair of gold sandals adorned her feet. Her bangs were pulled back but the rest of her hair fell in their natural curls and the only make-up she wore was mascara, blush, and a soft pink lipstick. Nick could only stare as he admired the way she looked so beautiful with such little help.

"Oh Sara you look stunning," Rachel cried.

Laughing she made her way down the stairs and over to where everyone was standing, "not nearly as good as you," she smiled, hugging Rachel.

"Ok all set," the photographer announced as he turned his camera back on.

The wedding party all did just as the photographer told them all while laughing the whole time.

Just as they were finishing up Rachel waved Sara over, "you have to take a picture with us!"

"No, this is your day," Sara said shaking her head lightly.

"Exactly and I want you in some pictures," she demanded.

"She's got you there Sara," Patrick laughed.

Sighing Sara walked over to the edge of the frame. "No, no, no, right here next to me missy," Rachel called. Slowly Sara made her way over to where she was instructed to stand. "Ok now one of just Nick and Sara," she said after the first photo had been taken.

Knowing it was pointless to protest the two followed the photographer's instruction to sit down on the porch swing that was placed underneath a large tree. The two sat down and Nick causally threw his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Ok you two get closer," Julie shouted from behind the photographer who was crouched down on the ground. Pulling her flush up against him, Nick leaned his forehead on Sara's temple and whispered, "ok sunshine you're going to have to smile for this one," he teased as his fingers grazed a particularly sensitive part of Sara's shoulder causing her to throw her head back in laughter and a full-fledged grin to break out on Nick's face.

Just then the photographer snapped the moment, "got it," he called standing up. Neither Nick nor Sara knew that he had taken the picture but they just shrugged and got up.

Looking at her watch Jillian noticed that there was only about ten minutes until guest started arriving, "Ok everybody inside," she ushered.

Everyone made their way back toward the house but as she took a step Sara felt a hand take a hold of her own and pull her back. "Hey thanks for being a good sport about all of that," Nick smiled at her.

Sara felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight when she felt Nick's fingers flitter against her own. "No problem, it was all in good fun."

Nodding Nick looked down and gripped her hand little tighter in his, "you look amazing by the way," he smiled.

Blushing Sara looked down at her feet, "thanks so do you."

"Come on you two," Jillian called from the porch.

Letting her hand go Nick nodded his head toward the house, "we better get in there."

Nodding Sara followed him into the house were kids were flying. Soon all the guest were seated and the wedding party was in place. Looking into the crowd Nick noticed Sara was sitting next to Drew on the aisle and on his other side was Alexa. For someone who was staying in the same house that he was this was the first time Nick had seen her all day and he was anxious to talk to her, suddenly it felt like he was back in the ninth grade trying to work up the courage to ask her out. A roar of clapping jolted Nick out of his thoughts and he turned to see Rachel and her new husband pulling away from their first kiss as husband and wife both with matching smiles on their faces. As the music began to play and the people began to file out and toward the tent Nick saw Sara helping Mrs. Rienhorse over to the reception with a gentle smile on her face.

After dinner was served the DJ announced that the newlyweds would be sharing their first dance and Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's Its Your Love played from the speakers. Nick spotted Alexa on the other side of the tent with a glass of wine in hand quickly her put down his own drink and hurried over to her.

"Hey Alexa."

"Oh hey Nicky," she smiled.

"Listen can we go talk somewhere?"

"Yeah," she responded setting her glass down on the table behind her.

They walked over to where the porch swing was where Nick and Sara had taken their picture only hours before. "Listen Alexa about yesterday," he started taken in her appearance; he noticed that she looked wonderful, her elegant black dress clung to her body like a glove and her chunky, red beaded necklace pulled his attention to the hollow of her neck. Her hair was swept back into a complex twist and her make-up emphasized her striking features, but just as quickly as these things caught his eye he realized it wasn't what he wanted. The dress was too fancy for a backyard, March wedding, the jewelry was too bulky, and the make-up was just too dark. "When you said I had feelings for you, you were right. Alexa I love you," he blurted out, "and a part of me always will but it's time I move on and I am ready to do that now." He looked over as he saw his father and Sara sitting at the table discussing something.

Glancing over her shoulder Alexa saw what had grabbed her ex-lovers attention, "I understand Nicky," she said with a sigh. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

I don't know. We have a lot of history Alexa, but I hope we can," he answered honestly.

Nodding her headed Alexa gave a sad smile, "I really am happy for you Nick, you deserve the best in life."

"Thanks so do you," he told her with a kiss on the cheek. Standing up he offered her hand, she accepted and they both walked back over to the celebration just as a song caught Nick's attention.

The first notes started to play when Nick held out his hand and requested Sara's assistance on the dance floor, with a smile in Bill's direction she excused herself and followed her friend onto the dance floor. He dramatically twirled her onto the dance floor and caught her just before she crashed into him.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

"Have I told you how beautiful you look," Nick asked as they began to move to the music.

"I recall you saying amazing but I don't think the word beautiful ever crossed your lips," she smiled as he spun her under his arm.

He grabbed her around the waist again before whispering in her ear, "well let me set the record straight; you Sara Sidle look beautiful tonight."

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm  
>And your cheek so soft<br>There is nothing for me to love you  
>And the way you look tonight<em>

"Well thank you."

"Anytime," he winked. "You know I have been doing some thinking.

"And may I ask has what sparked this?" she teased good naturedly.

"Very cute," he mocked.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

"Anyway seeing you in this new environment has made me come to some shocking realizations.

"And what might those be?" she asked with twinkling eyes.

He looked at her thoughtfully before responding, "that I am in love with you."

_Lovely, never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it ?  
>Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.<em>

"What?" Sara asked with wide eyes.

"I, Nicholas Stokes am falling head over heels in love with you, Sara Sidle," he clarified.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

"As serious as a heart attack," he smiled.

"Come on Nick, seriously," she exasperated.

"I am serious Sara, " he said all playfulness gone from his voice, "seeing you here, around my family has made me realize that I love you." Before she had time to comprehend this Nick dipped his head down and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. A small sigh escaped Sara as Nick wrapped both arms around her waist and she rested both hands on his shoulders.

"I love you Sara," Nick repeated once they pulled away, with his forehead still resting against hers.

I love you too," Sara smiled back before pulling him down for another kiss. Neither realized the song was coming to an end and everyone was staring at them with smiles on their face.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
>Just the way you look to-night.<em>

**A/N Please review **

**This is the link to Sara's dress so just picute it in green .com/Product_Sweetheart-Strapless-Taffeta-Bubble-Dress-84826_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Short-Bridesmaid-Dresses**

**And the song was the oh so talented Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

In the months since the wedding Nick and Sara had decided to take their relationship slowly despite their hasty confessions. The couple would often go to the dinner together and get breakfast and on their days off they would do the typical date stuff; movies, dinner, walks around the strip. In December Nick had been informed that Rachel and Patrick were now expecting and that he and Sara better be at the baby shower or they would have a very hormonal pregnant woman on their hands and that was something neither of them wanted. So three months later they found themselves on a plane to Dallas.

"Nervous?" Nick teased nudging her elbow with his own.

Sara rolled her eyes and closed the forensic journal she was reading. "No, I think I'm alright," she sighed.

"Good."

They continued the plane ride in a comfortable silence exchanging a few words but Nick mostly slept and Sara read. When they landed at Dallas/Fort Worth International they were greeted by Bill, "Hey there Pancho," he smiled hugging his son and giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cisco," Nick said giving his dad a slap on the back.

"Well let's get going," Bill suggested as they headed out into the Texas air.

They drove out of the city and into the fresh, rural air, "So how have you two been?"

"Same old same old," Nick shrugged. "How's ma?"

Bill let out a chuckle as he thought about his wife's enthusiasm at the idea of a thirteenth grandchild. "Oh she's great, over the moon now that Rachel's having a baby but I think your sister is about ready to strangle her."

"Sounds about right," Nick laughed. His mom had been like this with every one of his sisters and his sister-in-law when they were expecting. "And how's Rach?"

"Happy."

The car fell into a content silence until they pulled up to the familiar two story farm house. When they walked in they noticed Rachel and Alexa sitting at the bar spooning ice cream out of the carton just like they had been the night of the rehearsal dinner the only difference was the jar of pickles now sitting beside his sister and her now protruding stomach. "Nicky!" she cried when she saw the three of them standing there.

"Hey there," Nick chuckled, walking over to his sister who was now struggling to get to her feet.

"Hey how are you?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around her baby brother.

"Good. How 'bout you?"

"Oh I'm ecstatic," she said rubbing her belly lovingly. "Oh Sara!" she smiled when she spotted her brother's girlfriend.

"Hi Rachel," Sara smiled walking over to hug her, "you look great," she complimented.

"No I don't; my feet are swollen and I can't even see my shoes, but I appreciate the compliment anyway."

"Well that's expected with any pregnancy," Sara comforted, "at least you know the baby is healthy."

"True," Rachel shrugged turning back to her ice cream.

"Nick!" Jillian shouted as she approached the kitchen, "and Sara. It is lovely to see you again sweetheart," Jillian gushed as she hugged the pair.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Stokes… I mean Jillian," Sara quickly corrected at the look she was receiving from the older woman.

"So how was your flight?"Jillian asked as she began to pull out the makings for dinner that night.

"Uneventful," Nick replied slumping down next to his dad at the table.

"Oh Sara I made you eggplant parmesan, is that alright dear?" Jillian called from the refrigerator.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, but you really didn't need to do that."

"Darling please, it was my pleasure. It was a nice change; no one in this house would eat something that didn't have meat in it if you paid them."

The family continued to make idle chit chat for a few more hours until Jillian called that dinner was ready. The Stokes clan plus Sara and Alexa all piled into the kitchen to fill up their plates before sitting down at the table. "So Rach you get those wedding pictures back yet?" Nick asked as he picked up another piece of fried chicken.

"Oh that reminds me," Rachel laughed before pushing herself away from the table and walking over to the hutch that was placed against the wall. "I found this when we were flipping through the album," she smiled handing a frame over to Nick.

"Well would you look at that," he laughed and showed the picture to Sara. It was the candid of the two sitting on the porch swing, Sara had her head tipped back in laughter and Nick's forehead was pressed up against Sara's temple with a huge smile on his face and a loving twinkle in his eye.

"Looks good," Sara smiled fondly at the memory. "Do you want to put it at my place or yours?"

"How about our place?" Nick asked casually. All talking ceased at that moment, the only sound was Hayden banging on his high chair demanding more Cheerios.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sara stuttered.

Nick quickly pushed back his chair and lowered himself onto one knee. "Sara, twelve years ago you walked into my life and since then nothing has been the same and I mean that in the best way possible." he smiled up at her, "One year ago we were right here and I told you I loved you and much to my relief you said it back and since then I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day. Seeing you with my family and I can't think of anything I want more then to go to bed with you by my side every night and wake up with you every morning, for you to have my children, to grow old with you. I want it all Sara and I want it with you." Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a two carat princess cut diamond on a white gold band. Sara slowly brought her hand up to her mouth to try and cover her surprise while Nick continued on, "So Sara Sidle will you please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Everyone looked on with bated breath. All of the women had tears in their eyes while the men smiled at the well thought of speech.

"Yes," Sara nodded slowly, "yes, I will marry you Nick," she smiled brighter and brought her lips down to his.

As the two shared a heated kiss the rest of the family started to clap and Jonathan let out a holler for his baby brother. Pulling apart Nick slowly slid the ring onto Sara's long slender finger. "I Love you," Nick whispered.

"I love you too," Sara smiled, admiring her new accessory and that's when they noticed the soft melody playing from the speakers,

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
><em>And your cheeks so soft,<em>  
><em>There is nothing for me but to love you,<em>  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
><em>Tearing my fear apart<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<em>  
><em>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

_Lovely, never, ever change._  
><em>Keep that breathless charm.<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it ?<em>  
><em>Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.<em>

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_  
><em>Just the way you look to-night.<em>

**A/N Ok there it is, the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
